


Ridiculous Lesbians at Christmas

by SlytherinProfessor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinProfessor/pseuds/SlytherinProfessor
Summary: Submission for Fleurmione Yuletide Event. Fluff piece about useless lesbians. In 4 parts.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109
Collections: Fleur and Hermione, Fleurmione Yuletide





	1. Chapter 1

Fleurmione Yuletide Event Submission: Ch1

‘You’re cutting it a bit fine aren’t you ‘mione? It’s not like you to be running late.’ Ron queried, popping his head around the door to make sure his friend was decent, thankfully finding her clothed. He didn’t want to think about the hell he’d catch if he’d walked in when she had her dress off. He shuddered and crossed himself as he turned away from her bedroom and back to the living area.

He and Harry had agreed to meet her at her place, far closer to the ministry and a good place to rendezvous. Quite unusually, far from being the punctual, reliable one who kept them all on track, she was still applying her eyeliner as he and Harry settled onto the couch.

‘It’s none of your business Ron. I’ve just been busy at work, I only just got home an hour or so ago!’ Hermione said in mock irritation. It didn’t even sound convincing to herself, and the boys she’d known for the majority of her life didn’t seem like they believed her either. Darn. She’d spent quite some time prepping her outfit, and even longer fixing her hair and makeup.

‘I propose an alternative theory. I think it’s because Fleur, for the first Christmas since she joined, is finally going to grace us with an appearance.’ Harry said smugly, unfortunately hitting the nail on the head immediately. He had an uncanny knack for doing so with Hermione and had been the first to spot his friend’s awkwardness around the blonde at school. Ron may never have picked it up himself, but after being informed by Hermione with the help of Harry, he’d been supportive in his own, indecent way.

‘Give it a rest Harry! Fleur and I are friends. Good friends in fact.’ Hermione replied, confident that if she merely repeated the phrase enough it might become reality. The crush was starting to get a little embarrassing. She’d become accident prone, dropping whatever she had to hand when Fleur turned up to her office unannounced. Thankfully she didn’t seem to have noticed, but the French witch had taken to spending almost every lunch with her of late. At this rate it was a wonder she hadn’t suggested Hermione go and see a healer about her issues grasping objects.

‘Yeah, that’s one term for it. Another is that every time you’re withing two feet of her you’re staring at her…’ He started, knowing he’d be interrupted before he had a chance to finish his sentence. Hermione was very easy to rile up, and it was a great way to pull her from her thoughts. He was willing to risk a slap to the back of the head for her, such was the closeness of their friendship.

‘Ronald!’ She replied in mock outrage, inwardly agreeing with every word. She’d be surprised if the whole ministry didn’t know at this point. Fleur had taken to unbuttoning the top three buttons on her shirt recently, and it was a miracle Hermione hadn’t stuttered openly around her. Yet.

‘Maybe we should give it a rest. She’ll only get herself worked up, avoid the blonde bombshell she’s been ogling for the better part of two years, and head home early to cry into her bottle of wine.’ Harry replied, smirking knowingly.

‘Firstly Harry, yes, please do drop it, because your needling won’t get you anywhere as it hasn’t gotten you anywhere before. Secondly, I do not ogle, I admire. Totally different thing. It’s hardly as if I’m under a thrall. I can just appreciate that she’s a well put together woman with impeccable taste in designer suits.’ Tailored suits. Tailored suits which fit her perfectly and matched her complexion and looked positively divine on her.

‘And a delicious arse to match.’ Ron pointed out, chuckling to himself.

‘Ron!’ She huffed, flushing red and disapparating, having finally finished her preparations. Laughing, the boys pulled out their wands to follow, knowing that whatever mock irritation their friend was showing, it would be gone by the time they reached the party.

* * *

‘Welcome, welcome! Have a drink, Hermione you look wonderful, as always! And boys, nice to see you less bedraggled!’ Kingsley smiled at the three of them. The Minister was eager to meet each guest personally, and the golden trio were no exception. It had been several years since the war, and Hermione had risen through the ranks to become the deputy head of the DMLE, while Harry and Ron had become Aurors, well respected within the ministry. Harry was tipped to become the next Head Auror, and Hermione couldn’t think of anyone better suited for the job. While his prior fame may have gotten him through the door, it was his skill, tenacity and compassion which ensured he was one of the most highly regarded officers the organisation had to offer.

Kingsley, more used to seeing Harry and Ron in disguises or mud-covered cloaks, was pleasantly surprised to see both men dressed well, Ron in fashionable dress robes, Harry in a tailored muggle suit. Hermione had opted for a tasteful yet flattering black dress, with a pair of high heels to match. He wondered idly if this would be the year that she and Delacour might act on their very obvious mutual attraction, but it wasn’t his place to get involved with the love lives of his employees. Even if they were ridiculously oblivious for two incredibly intelligent, detail orientated witches. Maybe he’d encourage the pair to have a little extra firewhiskey if it seemed as though neither of them had made any sort of inroad by midnight. At this point there was a well-established betting pool, and he could only hope that eventually, somehow, something might happen to make them realise who was right in front of them.

* * *

‘Come get a drink ‘mione, they’re free!’ Ron announced happily, helping himself to a shot of a mysterious green drink, before wincing in response. Absinthe probably. Strong start to the night. Harry rolled his eyes at him, envisaging a future in which he had to drop him at his parents at an unsociable hour of the morning, like an unruly sack of potatoes. Still, they didn’t do this too often, and on that note, helped himself to one too.

‘Boys.’ She muttered, before grabbing one of her own. If Fleur was going to arrive tonight, she was probably going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ridiculous Lesbians at Christmas Ch2

The boys were well into their third drinks of the evening, Hermione just finishing off her first, when Fleur Delacour finally walked through the door. Fashionably late, emphasis on fashionably, the blonde woman had strolled in, spotting the trio and beginning to make her way to them through the crowd. The journey took her a few minutes, stopping every few feet to give festive greetings to colleagues, more than a few sets of eyes taking in her outfit as she did so. Hermione was no exception. Harry idly wondered if his friend would start drooling.

She was wearing a figure-hugging dress that appeared as though painted on, accentuating her curves and leaving Hermione feeling flushed and disorientated. She'd love to blame it on the alcohol, but she didn't think her Jack and Coke had anything on the swell of Fleur's chest in its ability to addle her mind. The soft, powder blue brought out her eyes, and her heels highlighted legs which already went on for days.

'Earth to 'mione. Newton, we have a problem' Ron whispered comedically, before finally waving his hand in front of her face to attract her attention. He'd been trying to speak to her for the past minute or so and getting absolutely no response. It was as if she couldn't pay attention to anything but Fleur.

'Yeah Hermione, you know you call Ron blunt, but if you get any more obvious you might have to tattoo 'I like Fleur' on your forehead.' Harry chimed in. He almost wished she would, at least the two of them would get finally make some progress.

'I can control myself, at least you two are here as buffers.' She sighed, grateful for her friends' presence. Her relief was short lived, however.

'Yeah… about that. I think I see Ginny' Harry responded, quickly getting up from his chair and starting to head away from the table, drink in hand.

'Ginny doesn't even work here! Harry?' She called hopelessly, to a friend who seemed to be wilfully ignoring her as he retreated.

'Yeah, I've gotta… go do a thing… somewhere.' Ron mumbled as he rose too, backing away and gesturing vaguely with his hands.

'At least Harry tried for an excuse Ron! Boys.' She shouted after him, shaking her head. Traitors. Soon enough she could hear the sound of the blonde witch approaching, and she stood and turned to greet her, schooling her features and trying desperately to maintain eye contact, with partial success.

''Ermione, it 'as been too long!' Fleur said, kissing the flushing younger witch on each cheek.

'We saw each other a few hours ago Fleur, remember our lunch meeting?' She laughed, fondness colouring her tone. They saw each other more often than Hermione saw anybody else, though it felt that she could never tire of the older witch's intelligence and humour. She sat again, pleased to have gotten through her greeting without doing anything mortifying, gesturing to a vacant chair for her friend.

'Oui, but it does not mean I would not wish to see you sooner.' Fleur smiled gently, taking her seat and grasping Hermione's arm in a reassuring gesture. Hermione did her best not to shudder as their skin touched, and if Fleur noticed her goosebumps, she thankfully didn't let on.

'You're too nice to me. I'm glad to see you decided to turn up after all. You do know the party started an hour ago?' She remarked playfully, returning the smile. It was an ongoing joke between them, Hermione ever punctual, Fleur seemingly arriving whenever the mood struck her. The exception was their meetings, the brunette always impressed that she was worth the effort. In her more masochistic moments, she wondered what it might mean but dismissed those thoughts pretty quickly. It would be too easy to dwell on what might be with Fleur, better to concentrate on what they had.

'One cannot rush perfection 'ermione!' Fleur responded, laughing brightly, as she often did in Hermione's company.

'As if you need to do more than simply turn up to look perfect.' She replied, intending to sound light-hearted and playful, but her tone emerging as something far more sincere sounding. Fleur blushed hotly, about to respond, but they were suddenly interrupted by Kingsley addressing the room.

* * *

'Everybody settle down, settle down. I hope you're enjoying the party, but it's about that time of the evening in which we exchange the traditional gifts! Now if everyone would find the person they were assigned and give their presents, then we'll all have another few drinks before setting up the dance floor. We're very privileged to have The Weird Sisters performing for us later, so make sure not to miss out! Thanks everyone for all your great work this year, have a great Christmas and a fantastic new year!' Kingsley boomed out, with the aid of the ever-useful sonorous charm. He was an able leader, and he knew that it was always better to keep his speeches short and sweet, and always remind them of the alcohol. He'd booked a band on Harry's recommendation, and was sure that they'd liven up the place far more than any amount of Celestina Warbeck.

'So, who did you have this year 'ermione?' Fleur asked as the minister finished, turning back to face her companion.

'Well actually, quite fortunately I seem to have gotten you. Which is just so much less awkward than last year. I had Malfoy as you know, and I couldn't think of what to get him…' She began to ramble, before thankfully being interrupted. She had a tendency to ramble when nervous, and her gift for Fleur had taken a lot of thought, more than she'd typically put into a work gift exchange. She wanted it to be perfect. She'd already gotten Fleur another gift, to be presented on the holiday itself, but she never wanted to disappoint the blonde woman, even with a cheap token for an occasion like this.

'What a coincidence! I got you this year too! What are the chances?' Fleur laughed, amused. Not entirely unsuspicious about how she'd been assigned her recipient. Hermione would never have manipulated the draw, but there were several others she could think of who might.

'Oh wow, that is a stroke of luck. I've left yours in my office if you wouldn't mind my leaving for a moment?' She asked tentatively. Her gift, while not bulky, was delicate, and she hadn't wanted to risk it around her drunk co-workers. A sensible idea all things considered. It had been Harry's plan of course, and it was yet another reason she was grateful for him.

'Not at all, in fact mine is upstairs too, shall we 'ead up together?' Fleur countered, pleased that she might have an opportunity to spend time with Hermione away from prying eyes. She had hoped to have a moment away from the group with her, but luckily she wouldn't need to convince the other woman to separate off for a short while.

'I'd like that. Grab us some drinks and come with me, I feel like I could use a bit of a breather anyway!' She smiled. She'd probably need the Dutch courage if she was going to be unsupervised with the blonde. She hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself, but with Fleur, that could never be a guarantee.

'A woman after my own 'eart. As you wish 'ermione!' She laughed, heading towards the bar, smiling over her shoulder at her friend, Hermione grabbing her jacket and following behind her.


End file.
